


counting kisses

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: You can feel the fire, the one you lost at 5, burning in you. You can feel it purring and cooing as you sighed into his arms. You can feel it reaching out for his flames, coiling together tightly, merging. You felt more than complete, rather than the cold you felt throughout the first quarter of your life. You still remember how empty you felt, how alone you were without anyone who would help you; without anyone who was aware that you were struggling.





	counting kisses

You can feel the fire, the one you lost at 5, burning in you. You can feel it purring and cooing as you sighed into his arms. You can feel it reaching out for his flames, coiling together tightly, merging. You felt more than complete, rather than the cold you felt throughout the first quarter of your life. You still remember how empty you felt, how alone you were without anyone who would help you; without anyone who was aware that you were struggling.

You still remember the pain, of course, of the lonely nights that was left to wishing and praying for a different future, for at least, a kinder day when the sun rises. And you still do, hope that the day you wake up to every day is kind, but now not only to you but to those you loved as well.

You snuggled closer to him, rubbing your cheeks against his chest as you felt the vibration of the fond laughter that you loved so much. You smiled and whined at him, demanding him to love you despite the fact that he had already given all of him to you. He smiled down at you, tightened his hold around your waist and leaned down, kissing you on your forehead, you right eyelid, left, the tip of your nose, then a few more on your cheeks before finally, your lips.

You stared into his eyes, seeing clear trust and vulnerability, seeing him showing you every bits and pieces, broken or otherwise, of himself. You felt the overwhelming love he has for you and felt your heart swell and overflowed with just as much love you have for him.

"Satisfied?" He asked, amused and fond.

"Hmm," You mockingly contemplated, tapping on your chin with a finger. "Nope!" You chirped. He laughed and nuzzled your nose with his. "Then, my dear, what should I do to satisfy you?"

"A hundred kisses!" He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Just a hundred?" You can feel heat on your cheeks but you forced yourself to keep the charade going and nodded. "For now." You added after a while, making him laugh again.

He shook his head bemusingly and planted a kiss on your lips. "One." He whispered into your mouth and shivers ran down your spine at his hoarse voice. He moved a little, and kissed you chin, biting softly. "Two." Shift and he kissed and licked your nape. "Three." He bit your ear and made a kissing noise onto it. "Four." And a chuckle at your shaky moan. "Five." He sighed as he kissed lower at you neck, nibbling a red spot onto your skin. "Six." Your collarbone. "Seven." Your Adam apple. A hand sneaked into your shirt and caressed your body, heated palm against your scarred skin. Easily, he pulled your shirt off.

"Eight." He kissed at your sternum. "Nine." He kissed above your heart with a silent vow of eternal love. "Ten." He kissed your shoulder with a large bite, marking. "Eleven." He continued as he counted at each kiss, marking and mapping his way through your body, leaving you with nowhere untouched and shuddering through pleasure.

You keened as you bit onto your knuckles, a fist against your mouth as you tried to keep in your noise when he kissed your feet, lapping at the toes.

"R-Reborn." You moaned when he got to your inner thighs. "P-please--" You didn't even know what you were pleading for, but you were begging for something, something that Reborn knew very well but decided to feign ignorant.

He shushed you gently, prying your hands away from your mouth as he nibbled at your left knee. "We're only halfway through, my love. Patience." He leaned up a little and chuckled deeply. "Now, let's continue."

You shivered and let yourself be carried away by pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I've not written for a long time and--well, idk how it ended into this. <s>I wanted to write _angst_ but it ended up being _fluff_</s>
> 
> I'm actually in a dilemma about the rating tbh so if any of you felt that it should be rated M instead please tell me! 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc.]


End file.
